Densi Drabbles
by EmmyLou74
Summary: Short sometimes sweet, sometimes angsty, sometimes sexy Densi drabbles that occur to me usually on public transport :) Please read and review!
1. Under Darkness

**This something I wrote on the bus and completely forgot I had. It's just post Spoils of War, so a tag of sorts. **

* * *

They both had their demons. But they also had each other.

She reached across in the darkness and found his hand. She felt him watching her and without looking knew the question she would find in his eyes. But she didn't know the answer so she stared at the ceiling. He seemed to understand as he squeezed her hand. She stifled backed back a sob but as his hand tightened on hers, she felt the dam break. As her body wracked with tears she felt herself encircled by his strong arms. It was the only place she could fall apart.

* * *

**Review, go on!**


	2. Impasse

**Set after Three Hearts and before Deep Trouble Part 1. Just a little insight into Deeks' thoughts. Please review, its means so much :)**

* * *

He loves her so much it scares him. He loves her so much he is capable of doing terrible things if it meant saving her, avenging her. In fact, he has. If you do something in the name of love does that justify that awful something (his nightmares having him leaning toward a no on this). How can he let go and love her with all of himself (like he desperately wants to) when he knows _that_ part of himself exists (that he desperately tries to ignore).

And the thing is holding back with his feelings for his partner doesn't help. Truthfully, it makes him angrier.

"And you, my friend. You have a lot of rage."

He does. He knows he does. But he also knows that this impasse that he and Kensi are at right now won't, can't last much longer. Sooner or later, that dam is gonna break. He can feel the pressure building each day, week that passes.

And to be perfectly honest, he kinda wants it to. Because he's tired of holding back. He wants her. Needs her. Loves her.

* * *

**So about that reviewing business...**


	3. One Step at a Time

**Another drabble I found hanging about my desktop. More angst, sorry I promise to update something a little more uplifting! Enjoy and as always don't forget to review. Set after Three Hearts.**

* * *

He lay in the dark and reached his hand across to the empty space beside him. This was not how he had seen his night going. He had pictured tonight ending with a dark haired beauty snoring her brains out beside him. But here he was alone with his thoughts. He felt emotionally drained after today. He wanted to blame it all on the small woman, who he really did think was master of the universe. But it wasn't entirely her doing.

Over the past five months he had realised just _how much_ he needed his partner. Life hadn't been the same without her, he had felt like he was missing part of himself. But he had held on to their promises, their (however brief) moments of communication and the belief that she would come home to him so they could figure it out - together. Now she was home and everything he had ever wanted was right within his grasp. Until reality had made itself known once more. Yet again they were pawns on a chessboard. And frankly he was getting tired of it. Angelo's word had echoed Talia's story months before. The odds were stacked against them. How do you balance that line between a partnership and a relationship?

Deeks wasn't one to wallow but he couldn't help but feel that he was destined to never have what he truly wanted. He sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

He remembered what Thapa had told him all those months ago. "Do not run. Walk slowly. Take the time to look at everything. She will wait for you."

He had to trust she would do just that.


	4. Moments Like This

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! This is for my good friend, Jo. Something a little more adult and less angst ;) Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

He needed resurance and he always found that in her. Silently they walked toward her place. They entered the apartment, without a word he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his lean waist. He grunted as she thrust her hips against his. As she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, her fingers got lost in his messy blonde hair. Instinctivetly he grinded himself against her, earning him a low moan. She sighed as his lips finally found hers, before trailing down her jaw and finding that spot in her neck. She loved how his scruff scratched her skin, something rough and comforting all at once. His scent intoxicated her, salty ocean air and something distinctively Deeks. She hadn't even realised he was moving until her back hit the cool wall. She let out gasp and he took the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss causing her heart to quicken it's pace if that were possible. She gave up trying to gain any kind of control and instead allowed herself to get lost in his touch.

It was moments like this when the rest of the world seemed to fall away.


	5. A Long Way From Home

**Something that's been hiding on my desktop. This came to me while listening to Back in the Tall Grass by Future Islands (they are amazing). All text in italics are lyrics. I don't own any lyrics by Future Islands or NCIS LA :(**

_One step takes me home._ Toward her. Toward all he wanted. It's right there. But he can't move forward. Paralazed by his own fear. Fear of what he's done. What he now knows (always been afraid) he's capable of.

_Two steps back on my own._ Her face drops (along with his heart) as he slides her knife across the desk. He's messed up. She deserves better.

_Three skips to each stone._ His heart misses a beat when he sees her. When she touches him. When she smiles, laughs, everything.

_Four steps back and I'm gone._ It's sink or swim. He can't expect her to stay in this limbo with him forever. She deserves more. _They_ deserve more.

_And I wanted you to know. I was thinking about you. And you look like a rose. Especially when I'm so far away home._

She reaches out her hand and pulls him back.

_One step back takes me home._

****Thank you for all the follows/favourites and reviews of the previous chapter. **I apologise for the hiatus, I'll be updating more often :) Serious Densi withdrawals...**


End file.
